A Better Tomorrow
by Insomniac00
Summary: A 7th grader plays a VR game and there is some odd conection with this game and the Twilight Crisis. Why does Adam's dad despise ALTNET? Who is Beta?
1. Prelude

"Ahhh...," I yawned.

I arose from my bed and went to the bathroom. I filled the cup with water and got out my toothbrush and some toothpaste. You know, my life as a kid is just a normal life. I have black hair, and it seemed like I grew up in such a short time. I wore glasses with a blue tint. Nothing unusual about my life. I squeezed the bottle and blue paste oozed out of the end. Today was the first day of seventh grade so I hurried. I quickly swallowed the water, gargled and spat it back out. Now was the time for a hearty meal before I start the day out. When I walked downstairs it was dead silent. My parents left for work early as usual. I helped myself to a bowl, a spoon, and a gallon of milk. "Where the heck does mom put the cereal?" I said to myself as I opened each cabinet one by one. "Aha!" I grabbed the cereal box. "Cool! New cereal!" I exclaimed.

It was Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It contains every essential vitamin that a growing kid needs. I poured the milk and cereal into bowl. I watched the glowing square wheat pieces full of cinnamon cascade onto the milk. "Yummy!" I picked up the spoon and ate those square little pieces. It was so scrumptious and sweet. My kitchen was pretty small for my house. There was a small flat screen TV in the corner of the counter. I picked up the remote and switched the TV on. There seemed to be a commercial in progress. On the TV screen there was a black background it said 'The ALTNET Effect'. It was like an old fashioned black and white movie. The next scene appeared. There seemed to be a fourteen year old boy lying on a couch. He looked very bored and depressed. All of the sudden, a middle-aged man appeared onto the screen. "Billy, why the long face?" he asked.

"There's nothing to do," he replied. "There're no more fun games to play and its just so _booooring_,"

"Well, you won't be after you get 'Fantasia Online'," the man replied.

"Wow. That seems so cool," the boy said sarcastically.

The man didn't know the boys sarcasm and said, "Yeah, I know! It has the first ever discovered VR feature!" the man excitedly yelled.

Now the boy seemed really interested. "Cool! Virtual Reality!" he yelled.

"It by far surpasses its 2004 predecessor, 'The Twilight Crisis', which used 2D cell shaded characters,"

That scene then ended and the narrator began to talk. "Fantasia Online is a revolutionary 3D VR game! Has new features like clans, new weapons and armor, new items, and new quests! Also, you have the ability to expand your party to 11 people and clans can hold as much people as you want! Also if you call this number right now, ALTNET will automatically enter you in the contest to win exclusive legendary characters!" he stated.

The commercial came to an end. "I doubt ALTNET will make much money on this new game. The Twilight Crisis caused people to enter a VR coma," I said to myself. But even though I have no chance of winning the contest, I picked up the phone and dialed the number. Oddly, the call got through pretty quick. A voice said, "Please state your e-mail address,"

I replied, ,"

"Thank you for entering," the voice said and I hung up.

I hung up and said to myself, "If I win it, which I won't I should just probably give it to my friend."

I finished the last square piece of my cereal and looked at the clock. "Dang it! I'm late for school!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.


	2. Here We Go Again

I ran to school as fast as the blink of an eye. I see that all of the students went inside already. This is not how a kid should start out on the _first day of school_! I was so mad at myself for being so stupid to let a game commercial distract me. I arrived at the front door of Jefferson School and went inside. This school brings back so much memories of the times I was in fifth and sixth grade. Whoops. I must have doze off there for a second. I quickly passed silently through the hallways and got to my assigned homeroom. Trust me. This isn't going to end well. I entered the classroom and everyone was writing on some white index cards. I tried to tip-toe to my assigned seat. "So, Adam, is there a reason why you're late for school today?" asked my teacher.

"Uhh...yeah...some of my friends slept over late yesterday," I replied. "We chilled out like dawgs yo,"

At this moment I was asking myself, "We chilled out like dawgs yo?" That is one of the most dumbest things I ever made up. "You chilled out like a dog yo?" he asked. "You can chill out like a dog after school with me today,"

I put my hand on my head in dismay. Inside, I was about to burst. I just couldn't believe detention on the first day of school! The seventh grade is _way_ strict. How can anyone get detention on the first day of school? Well, I'm just going to answer my own question. By being me. The first period came to an end in like two seconds. I quickly gathered all of my things that were given to me by the Board of Ed., and ran out the door to my next class. I must have wasted two minutes by gathering all of the papers I dropped by making haste. Like they say, 'haste makes waste'. Luckily, I made it to my next period class which was math. Our math teacher was a woman. After everyone arrived at class, she walked up to the chalkboard and wrote 'Ms. Littel'. "Good morning class," she said. "And welcome to Ms. Littel's math class!"

Everyone replied in a bored voice, "Good morning Ms. Little,"

I had nothing to worry about in math as it was my best subject. In math, we had a review on integers and fractions. Simple stuff, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The rest of school past really quick. At lunch, I met my friend Mike. He was my friend since fifth grade. He still had his blonde hair. Frail appearance, and his great sense of humor. It was great! We talked about some new games that came out. He asked me, "Have you ever heard about Fantasia Online?"

"Oh yeah. I saw the commercial this morning," I replied.

"Well, my uncle just got a job at ALTNET!" he yelled.

"Which uncle?"

"Uncle Floyd," he replied.

"Oh that's cool," I wanted to tell him about how that stupid commercial, but I just couldn't.

"So when did he get the job?" I asked with curiosity.

"He got it around two weeks ago," said Mike.

"He says he could get me and you some free stuff,"

I replied, "You mean with the game disk and the VR helmet?"

"Yeah,"

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Well, see you on the weekends," I said and I left the lunchroom.

After lunch I went to my language arts class. Then lastly, I took a visit to Mr. Trause's room. It wasn't that bad as I thought. The only thing you did was to write I'd say a hundred times 'I will never be late ever again'. After that school was finished for the day and I exited the two great ashen double-doors.


End file.
